


Человек в маске

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Сокджину говорили, что он и двух месяцев не проживет на войне, но он уже второй год держит в руках снайперскую винтовку и пока умирать не собирается. Однажды он сталкивается с человеком в маске.





	

Связи со штабом не было уже месяц. Еда почти закончилась, и Сокджин уже который день пил только растопленный снег. Но самое главное… — Сокджин встряхнул спутниковый телефон, отщелкнул заднюю стенку, и на снег перед ним выпал аккумулятор — самое главное, что чертов телефон сейчас был абсолютно бесполезен. Уйти с этого перевала Сокджин самостоятельно уже не смог бы. На десятки километров вокруг тянулись только леса, горы и глубокий снег. Это было бы сложно и для полного сил туриста с рюкзаком, доверху набитым провиантом. А Сокджин вторую неделю растягивал сухой паек, рассчитанный на четыре дня.   
Он опустил винтовку на разложенный на снегу брезент, чтобы размять затекшие пальцы. Еще месяц назад ему казалось, что ничего не потеряно и капитан сдержит обещание, вернется за ним вместе с командой. Еще месяц назад у него была надежда, какой-никакой запас еды и вполне определенная цель: наблюдать за действиями соперника и по возможности отстреливать офицеров.   
У соперника тоже был снайпер, и Сокджину нравилось играть с ним в кошки-мышки — он заводился от одной мысли о том, что где-то рядом — рукой подать — точно так же на снегу, укрытый белым брезентом, в маске и с винтовкой в руках лежит другой охотник. Судя по всему, это было взаимно. Чужой снайпер был упертым, внимательным и очень спокойным. Однажды он едва не достал самого Сокджина, когда тот не сдержался и чихнул, задев куст рядом. С веток посыпался снег. Где-то над головой оглушающе громко закричала ворона. Две пули вошли в снег опасно близко — в каких-то паре десятков сантиметров от плеча Сокджина. Непрофессионализм едва не стоил ему жизни.   
Капитан, который гонял его на курсах подготовки, любил говорить, что Сокджин в реальных боевых условиях долго не проживет: слишком открытый, не умеет концентрироваться, физически слабый, хоть и тот еще лось с виду. Но Сокджин уже прожил с винтовкой в руках два года и пока умирать не собирался. Тем более когда у него появился такой интересный соперник.   
До ухода его команды с перевала счет у них был равным: семь на семь. Сокджину хотелось играть и дальше, он перестал чувствовать страх еще в первые годы войны и теперь ловил от происходящего какой-то странный, маньячный кайф. После того как капитан получил шифровку из штаба и увел остальных ребят, Сокджин в первый же день уложил еще двоих. А потом в лагере соперника стало тихо — ни движения, ни звука, как будто те тоже уехали. Впервые за долгое время Сокджин почувствовал одиночество. Чтобы быть живым и счастливым, ему не нужна была его команда. Чтобы быть счастливым и живым, ему был нужен его соперник.   
Сокджин сразу же расслабился, опустил руки, и это почти стоило ему жизни. Потому что как только он занял позицию и откровенно плохо замаскировался (все равно никого с той стороны не осталось, так зачем напрягаться?), едва не получил пулю в голову. Это подействовало на него как коктейль из кофе с колой — он почувствовал, что мир обретает краски, как быстрее бьется пульс и учащается дыхание. Даже воздух в один момент стал вдруг более сладким на вкус, от озона защипало в носу.   
— Значит, мы остались с тобой вдвоем, — сказал Сокджин и разорвал обертку последней пачки печенья. — Тогда давай поиграем.   
О патронах он мог не волноваться: у него был полный ящик. Учитывая количество еды, этого ящика хватило бы до конца жизни, — странно спокойно рассуждал Сокджин, разбирая и смазывая винтовку. Он любил свое оружие, мог собрать его с закрытыми глазами, знал каждую выбоину и неровность на прикладе и иногда гладил холодный металл так, словно это была кожа его подружки.   
Открытая пачка печенья лежала рядом с локтем Сокджина, а тот сосредоточенно смотрел в окошко прицела. Мир, поделенный разметкой мишени на четыре части, был привычным и уютным. Глядя в прицел, Сокджин даже дышать начинал по-другому – в одном ритме с лесом. На первый взгляд казалось, что горный склон напротив абсолютно тих и спокоен — даже ветра не было. Но Сокджин чувствовал, что другой снайпер сегодня тоже вышел на охоту.   
У Сокджина оставалось не так много времени, и он очень хотел выиграть в этой дуэли. Он облизал губы и осторожно перекатился влево — из-за соседнего куста вид был гораздо лучше. Пожалуй, не стоило этого делать — с коротким «туф» предплечье прошила пуля. Мышцы обожгло болью, захотелось подорваться и достать охотника голыми руками. Сокджин не мог так просто проиграть: ведь до сих пор он вел в счете. Но рана — это не страшно, он сможет держать винтовку левой рукой. Вот только прямо сейчас следовало быстро свалить с засвеченной лежки. Отползая между кустами, Сокджин пытался понять, откуда стреляют, и просчитывал варианты. Северо-восток, на пятнадцать градусов — там, по его прикидкам, был густой непролазный лес.   
Видимо, пуля задела артерию — кровь все не останавливалась, хотя Сокджин крепко перевязал рану. Сокджин намотал сверху новый слой бинтов — как чертова мумия — и затянул концы, удерживая ткань зубами. Времени оставалось в обрез: скоро должно было сесть солнце, а раненый и спящий, он был бы слишком легкой мишенью. Стоило начать действовать первым. В конце концов, охотник тоже был один, силы почти равны.   
Сокджин проверил короткий клинок, привязанный к щиколотке, набил патронами карманы и двинулся на северо-восток. Он старался держаться за кустами и деревьями, обходя поляну по периметру. На белом рукаве проступили красные пятна, но боли Сокджин почти не чувствовал — по его венам сейчас тек чистый адреналин.   
— Стоять.   
Сокджин замер, крепче вцепляясь пальцами в винтовку, а потом сделал попытку повернуться.  
— Стоять, я сказал.  
Между лопаток ткнулось что-то похожее на оружейное дуло. Сокджин выпрямил спину и медленно поднял руки.  
— Я знаю, что ты один, — Сокджину отчаянно хотелось обернуться. Он даже готов был рискнуть. Позади него молчали, и дуло не дергалось, не давило сильнее, поэтому Сокжин сначала скосил взгляд, а потом медленно, осторожно развернулся. Винтовка скользнула по кадыку и уперлась ему в подбородок. Сокджин сглотнул — он никогда прежде не смотрел в глаза своему сопернику. Он обычно убивал издалека и сейчас испытывал что-то похожее на то чувство, когда родители впервые привезли его к морю. Тогда еще не было никакой войны, и Сокджин открыв рот глядел на бескрайний, плоский как тарелка горизонт. Сокджин думал, что будет носиться по берегу и орать от восторга — ведь он так ждал этой встречи, — а в итоге просто замер, пораженный тем, как огромен мир вокруг. Сейчас Сокджин тоже стоял неподвижно, и в голове у него наворачивала круг за кругом эмоциональная карусель.   
Чужой охотник был в маске и кепке. У него были раскосые глаза, как у кошки, и огненный острый взгляд. Сокджин почему-то был уверен, что человек напротив тоже ждал встречи.   
— Не боишься, что через минуту здесь будет рота солдат? — спросил Сокджин.   
Раскосые глаза превратились в щелочки.   
— Нет. Я тоже знаю, что ты один, — голос у охотника был такой хриплый, как будто он за последний месяц не проронил ни слова. Хотя в самом деле — с кем ему было разговаривать?   
Сокджину больше всего на свете сейчас было важно увидеть его лицо. Охотник стал его навязчивой идеей. Поэтому Сокджин, не думая о том, что может получить пулю под подбородок, мягко скользнул вперед. Пуля царапнула его ухо, но Сокджину уже было плевать — он прижимал охотника к земле, а тот крепко держал его за горло. Они перекатились и снова замерли, тяжело дыша. В спину впивались ветки и камни, за воротник забивался снег, глаза заливала растопившая его кровь, раненая рука пульсировала и горела огнем. Сокджин облизал губы и выдавил:   
— Сними маску.   
Это было явно не то, что ожидал услышать охотник. Он ничего не ответил, только крепче сжал пальцы на шее Сокджина. Тот захрипел и потянулся к своей щиколотке — охотник пропустил это движение и через секунду уже получил кинжалом в бок. Сокджин, надсадно дыша и сплевывая кровь — у него оказалась разбита губа, — выбрался из-под тяжелого тела и сел рядом, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева.   
— Я же по-хорошему просил снять маску, — прохрипел Сокджин.  
Охотник смотрел на него как дикое животное, у которого прямо из пасти выдернули кусок мяса, и прижимал ладонь к своему боку. Между пальцами стекала темная, почти черная кровь.  
— Знаешь, — Сокджин нащупал винтовку — не свою, а, видимо, охотника — и положил ее на колени. Непривычно было держать в руках чужое оружие, так похожее на его собственное и так сильно отличавшееся. — Знаешь, я все думал о том, как ты выглядишь. Но все время перед глазами было пустое лицо. Как у того деревянного человечка из «Икеи», знаешь?   
Охотник продолжал молчать и по-прежнему держал голову на весу — его поза казалась напряженной и страшно неудобной. Сокджина так и тянуло подойти ближе и стащить маску.   
— Ты же тоже понимаешь, что сюда больше никто не вернется, да? — Сокджин убрал палец с курка и откинулся на ствол, расслабляясь. Он ждал, что охотник дернется и приблизится сам, но тот по-прежнему лежал тихо. — Знаешь, я почему-то не думал, что умру так быстро. И что самое смешное, знаешь? У меня даже есть телефон есть, чтобы связаться с большой землей. Но — черт подери — аккумулятор сдох еще три недели назад.   
Сокджин какое-то время помолчал, а потом поднял голову и, обжегшись о взгляд охотника, добавил:  
— На курсах мне говорили: Ким Сокджин, ты слабак, ты не продержишься на войне и двух месяцев. А уже прошло целых два года, — Сокджин снова замолчал и вытер кровь с подбородка — она стекала за воротник и щекотала шею. — Всего два года. А ты долго здесь?   
Сокджин не рассчитывал на ответ. Он говорил и говорил, отвечая за себя и за него, нес какую-то чушь про школу, первую любовь и первый секс. Зачем-то рассказал о том, как опозорился, кончив через минуту после того, как первый раз раздел девочку. Сокджин никогда особенно не откровенничал о своем прошлом с другими солдатами — а сейчас его несло так, как будто вдруг открыли плотину. Он вспоминал родителей, ту первую поездку на море, свою собаку, Сеул, от которого сейчас почти ничего не осталось. Первый поцелуй, первую драку, первого друга. Вспоминал, как впервые сам, без помощи отца, поехал на велосипеде — правда уехал недалеко: за поворотом улица круто уходила вниз, и маленький Сокджин со всего хода влетел в кучу коробок перед магазином. Его отец долго кланялся владельцу и обещал возместить ущерб. А дома Сокджину влетело — не сильно и только на словах, но ему все равно было больно и обидно, а колени потом заживали больше месяца.   
Сокджин продолжал говорить, когда снег окрасился закатно-розовым, а тень от пенька доползла до его ботинка. Потом исчезли и тени, их постепенно проглотила и пережевала темнота. Где-то вдалеке заухала и успокоилась сова.   
Сокджин молчал уже больше получаса, когда услышал хриплое и тихое:  
— Подойди.  
Он даже не сразу открыл глаза, потому что решил, что ему показалось. И тогда голос повторил. Сокджину, конечно, надо было добить охотника еще на закате. И уж точно не следовало сейчас вставать и ползти к нему. Это было равносильно самоубийству — с таким же успехом Сокджин мог взять в руки винтовку и выстрелить себе в подбородок.   
— Если ты не перевяжешь рану, — прохрипел охотник, — я истеку кровью.   
Сокджин приблизился почти вплотную, отвел ладонь охотника от раны, и рука повисла плетью. У него был в запасе бинт, и этот бинт — никаких сомнений — не стоило тратить так глупо. Но Сокджин расстегнул куртку охотника, а потом разорвал зубами упаковку с бинтами. Рана ярким пятном чернела на белой как бумага коже. Охотник, хоть и был рослым, оказался довольно худым — то ли по жизни такой, то ли запаса еды у него оставалось еще меньше, чем у Сокджина.   
Сокджин думал, что охотник раньше истечет кровью, но рана была не смертельной. Будь у них возможность выбраться отсюда, тот, пожалуй, мог бы дотянуть до больницы. Сокджин помог охотнику прислониться к дереву и снять куртку. Тот устало откинулся на большой шершавый ствол, прикрыл глаза и даже не постанывал, пока Сокджин бинтовал его поперек ребер. Когда оставалось только оторвать конец бинта и закрепить его, над самым ухом Сокджина раздался шепот:  
— Хочешь уйти отсюда?   
Сокджин замер и заглянул в глаза охотника. Тот тяжело дышал, и маска намокла от слюны (или крови? в темноте было не разобрать). Сокджин облизал засохшие губы и, зачем-то вытерев руки о колени, потянулся к маске — охотник не сопротивлялся и продолжал смотреть в прямо в глаза.   
Он оказался похожим на вампира — Сокджин их, конечно, никогда не видел, но почему-то думал, что если бы вампиры существовали, то выглядели бы именно так. Он долго смотрел завороженно, а потом коснулся кончиками пальцев высоких скул. Это было тепло и приятно — почти как касаться винтовки, а может, даже немного приятнее.   
— Шутишь? — почему-то тоже шепотом ответил Сокджин. — Как уйти?   
— У тебя есть телефон, — охотник сглотнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза. — А у меня есть работающий аккумулятор. Если ты согласишься на мои условия, я скажу, где он.   
Это была самая длинная фраза, которую Сокджин слышал от охотника, поэтому он немного подвис, а потом улыбнулся уголком губ:  
— Чтобы ты вызвал своих, и они меня добили?   
— Идиот, это место больше никому не нужно. Тебя кинули здесь, как мясо, что сохранить основные силы и отчитаться перед начальством. Хреновый из тебя снайпер, и стратег хреновый, — охотник снова ненадолго замолчал, и Сокджин открыл было рот. — Но мне было интересно, кто из нас окажется сильнее.  
Сокджин смотрел на худого, тяжело дышащего парня, и слова о том, что нихрена он не хреновый, застревали у него в горле. Теперь Сокджин видел, как они похожи — не внешне, нет, но сейчас он как будто смотрел на свое отражение.   
— У тебя больше нет дороги к своим, ты для них умер. Я тоже больше не хочу воевать за… — охотник еле заметно кивнул головой, — за этих.   
Сокджин услышал в его голосе безумную усталость атланта, держащего на плечах планету, а еще какую-то злость.   
— Но тех, кто хочет отжать свой лакомый кусок в этом мире, больше, чем два. Нет своих и чужих. Есть те, кто может спасти твою шкуру, если ты согласишься на них работать, — охотник говорил медленно, делая долгие паузы и все чаще облизывая губы, но Сокджин даже не пытался его перебивать. — Нашу шкуру.   
— Ты что, остался здесь, потому что тебе было интересно, кто выиграет? — спросил Сокджин невпопад. Ему показалось, или охотник, соглашаясь, прикрыл веки?   
Они с охотником действительно были слишком похожи.   
Сокджин опустился на снег напротив охотника и сидел так довольно долго. В какой-то момент он даже решил, что тот не дышит, и он спросил, как будто пытаясь разбудить:  
— Что если я согласен?  
Где-то вдали снова заухала сова, сорвалась и зашелестела крыльями стая птиц. Спустя долгую минуту охотник вздохнул и открыл глаза:   
— Тэгун. Меня зовут Чон Тэгун. И я тоже люблю море.


End file.
